My Lovely Hyung
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku menyayangi hyungku! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, jadi aku bermaksud merayakannya! Tapi semuanya musnah saat tiga seme nyebelin itu mengganggu! Ditambah lagi... seorang seme baru!/RyeowookPovFic/Ye-ukeCentric/CP/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

My Lovely Hyung

Part 1

* * *

><p>Cast: Super Junior<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Romance(?), Humor(?)<p>

* * *

><p>Rate: T, semi M… --"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli hasil pemikiran Ucchan!<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: BL(BoysLove), Humor Garing, Romance gagal, Typo(maybe), Ryeowook's POV, GAJE<p>

* * *

><p>HAPPY READIINGG~!XD<p>

* * *

><p>ALL RYEOWOOK'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>Annyeong~! Kim Ryeowook imnida~! ^_^ Aku eternal magnaenya Super Junior~! Kalian pasti tahu deh Super Junior itu siapa. Tak perlu kujelaskan, bukan? Kalau kalian tidak tahu mereka, untuk apa kau bukan ff ini?<p>

Ehem.

Hari ini kalian akan melihat keseharianku bersama member SuJu lainnya. Bisa dibilang mengurus mereka itu susah-susah gampang. Lebih banyak susahnya sih. Yah, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan. Hari ini Yeye hyung ulang tahun! Jadi maklum saja ne, kalau perhatianku lebih tertuju pada hyungku yang manis itu~! –Walau kata member lain, aku selalu lebih mementingkan hyungku itu dibanding mereka.

Saat ini aku sedang memasak bulgogi dan nasi goreng Kimchi untuk hyungdeul tercinta. Ah, jangan lupakan untuk seekor evil magnae juga. Para member Super Junior memang sudah seperti anak kindergarten saat berurusan dengan makanan.

"HYUKKIEEE! CHULLIE HYUNG MENENDANG AQUARIUM IKAN HAEE~!"

"MWO! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA, BOCAH!"

"HYUNG BERDUSTA! HYUNG KEJAM! IKAN HAE MATI! MATIII! HYUKKIE?! KAU DIMANAAA?!"

… Ralat, hampir disemua hal.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Aku melangkah menuju ruang tengah, dan nampaklah seekor ikan berukuran sedang yang sedang menggelepar tak berdaya diatas karpet.

Sebuah senyum manis tertera diwajahku. Kebetulan Teukie hyung tidak memberikan uang belanja untuk minggu ini~!

* * *

><p>-5 minutes later…<p>

"WOOKIEE? Kau melihat ikanku?" Donghae hyung datang dengan wajah melasnya.

Aku mengedikkan bahu dengan wajah tak berdosa. Meneruskan kegiatanku memanggang ikan.

"Baunya enak! Apa kau membakar ikan~?"Donghae hyung menghampiriku dengan wajah gembiranya. Dicubitnya sedikit daging ikan yang sudah matang itu, lalu memakannya dengan senyum polos yang sudah merupakan trademarknya. "Lezat sekaliii~! Kau beli dimana, Wookie?"

Sungguh tak tega aku memberitahunya kalau daging yang baru saja diicipnya itu daging ikan peliharaannya sendiri. Aku meletakkan ikan panggang itu diatas piring, mengindahkan Donghae hyung yang mulai berceloteh disampingku menggunakan dialek mokponya yang bikin aku sakit telinga.

Si monyet itu kemana sih? Lebih baik ia segera muncul dan membawa kekasih ikannya ini menjauh sebelum aku menaboknya dengan spatula hingga pingsan, dan ikut memanggangnya juga.

"Haeee? Kenapa kau teriak tadi? Sampai kedengaran dilantai bawah loh!" panjang umur rupanya si raja yadong ini.

"Hyukkie~! Aku- HYUKKIEEE! STEVAN MATI DIANIYAYA HEECHUL HYUNG!"

Ada yah, ikan yang dikasih nama Stevan? -_-

"FITNAH! AKU HANYA TIDAK SENGAJA MENYENGGOLNYA SEDIKIT TADI!" terdengar suara Heechul hyung membela diri.

"Sudah, sudah!" kali ini suara Eunhyuk hyung berusaha menenangkan Donghae hyung. "Loh? Kau memanggang ikan, Wookie ah?"

Aku bergumam tak jelas sambil sibuk memotong-motong ikan panggang diatas piring kecil disamping piring besar yang berisi ikan panggang yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Tak lupa aku menghiasnya dengan tomat cherry dan juga daun selada.

"Bukannya Teukie hyung tidak memberi uang belanja minggu ini?" Eunhyuk hyung bertanya curiga. Tapi aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tunggu… mana ikanmu, Hae ya!?"

"Eh~? Ikanku ada di- !"

Aku mengangkat kedua piring itu, lalu melangkah melewati Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung yang melongo. Terutama Donghae hyung. Wajahnya seperti baru saja melihat hantu lewat.

Kkk~!

:

:

Aku menata piring-piring berisi bulgogi, ikan panggang, dan nasi goreng kimchi diatas meja makan. Setelah selesai, aku menata sebuah piring kecil yang sudah kuhias seindah mungkin diatas meja yang sedikit jauh dari kumpulan makanan-makanan yang kubuat dengan sedikit tidak niat itu. Maklum, moodku sedang jelek pagi ini. Alarm bocah evil itu berbunyi nyaring, membuatku hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Syukurlah turtle hyungku mematikannya. Tapi hyung manisku itu tidak pernah kembali lagi kekamar kami.

… Aku curiga… apa Kyuhyun memaksa Yeye hyung untuk tidur bersamanya…? Kalau iya, aku berjanji akan memukulnya. Andai saja tadi malam aku tidak ketiduran…

"Wookie~! Wuaah~! Makanannya tampak enak~!" Teukie hyung datang dengan senyum malaikat. Asyik mencomot sana sini. Enak sekali dia tinggal makan, duit belanja saja tidak dikasih. Mau enaknya saja.-_-

"Hm? Ikan milik siapa ini, Wookie?" Sungmin hyung mendadak datang dari dalam kamarnya, dan menunjuk piring kecil berisi potongan ikan disamping piringku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Ini milik Yeye hyung~!" jelasku. Hari ini turtle hyungku itu berulang tahun. Aku cukup bangga karena akulah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Walau tadi malam aku terpaksa membangunkannya pas jam 12 agar tidak keduluan magnae evil itu.

Dan aku tahu hyung kesayanganku itu sangat suka makan ikan panggang! Jadi aku menghiasnya spesial untuk Yesung hyung. Aku akan membuatkannya kue ulang tahun nanti malam.

"Apa Kyu belum bangun, Minnie hyung?" tanyaku sambil menyendokkan sepiring nasi untuk Yeye hyung.

Sungmin hyung mengernyit. "Tadi sepertinya dia masih tidur… ah ya, ada Yesung hyung juga disampingnya."

… Mwo?

"MWO!? BABYKU?!" Heechul hyung berteriak murka.

Oke. Magnae itu mati. MATI.

:

:

"Yeye hyung!" aku menghampiri hyung manisku itu, menggandeng lengannya dan menuntunnya menuju meja makan. Ia tampak berantakkan khas bangun tidur.

… Tapi kenapa itu kancing piyamanya terbuka setengahnya… lalu kenapa juga dia hanya pakai boxer…?

BUAKHH

"AAAAAAA!"

PLAK PLAK PLAK

BRAKKKH

Sepertinya Chullie hyung sudah membalas dendamku juga. "Lihat, hyung! Aku membuatkan ini khusus untukmu~!" ujarku ceria sambil menunjuk piring kecil yang sudah kuhias semenarik mungkin itu.

"Jinjja? Gomawo, Wookie!" aku ikut tersenyum melihat ia tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk, lalu mulai memperkenalkan beberapa jenis masakanku pagi ini. Setelah memastikan Yesung hyung sudah duduk nyaman dikursinya, aku berbalik.

TRANGG TRAANG

"HYUNGDEUUULLL! MAAKAAAANN!"

Jeritku melengking sambil memukul-mukul panci dengan sendok sayur.

BRAK

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"HYAAA~!"

Nampak Shindong hyung, Kangin hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sudah setia duduk dikursinya dengan mata berbinar. Apa kemarin Kangin hyung menginap yah? Ah, entahlah. Nanti saja mikirnya.

"Hyukkie hyung! Dimana Donghae hyung?" tanyaku sambil berupaya memukul tangan nakal trio makan itu dengan pantat panci.

"Molla! Sedang menangis dikamarnya, mungkin!" terang Eunhyuk hyung cuek sambil tetap berusaha mencomot makanan.

Aku manggut-manggut. Mungkin aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti. Namanya juga darurat. Mana bisa para namja kelaparan ini hanya makan mie dan nasi goreng? Mana dibulgogi itu tidak kusertai daging pula. Mahal, begitulah alasan Teukie hyung.

"Sebelum makan, mari berdoa!" pimpin Leeteuk hyung. Semua member komat-kamit berdoa secepat yang mereka bisa, namun baru saja Eunhyuk hyung hendak menelan piringnya bulat-bulat, Leeteuk hyung sudah mencegahnya, dan mendapat erangan malas dari Eunhyuk hyung. "Hari ini Yesungie ulang tahun! Ayo kita nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun padanya!"

"Saengil cukhae hamnidaaa~! Saengil cukhae hamnidaaa~! Saranghaneun uri Yesungieee~! Saengil cukhae hamnidaaaa~!" member-member menyanyi kompak. Hanya satu yang tidak. Eunhyuk hyung. Namja monyet itu menyanyi seperti sedang difast forward.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah boleh makan!" semili detik setelah aku berkata begitu, trio makan a.k.a Shindong hyung, Kangin hyung, dan Eunhyuk hyung sudah menghajar isi piring dengan brutal. Jangan lupa Teukie hyung dan Chullie hyung yang ikut berebut dominasi makanan dengan trio makan itu. Kyuhyun tak tahu rimbanya.

Aku akhirnya memilih untuk memandangi Yeye hyung yang makan ikannya dengan tenang. Benar-benar kontras dengan hyungku yang lain. Hyung kesayanganku ini memang sudah benar-benar fanatic dengan kura-kura. Bahkan cara makannya pun lambat seperti kura-kura.

TING TOONGG~

Aku mengernyit. Ada tamu sepagi ini? "Hyukkie hyung! Tolong bukakan pintu!" perintahku semena-mena.

Eunhyuk hyung mendesah kesal. "Waeee? Kenapa tidak Shindong hyung atau Kyu saja? Aku sibuk!" tolaknya sambil tetap memaksa masuk sepiring penuh bulgogi kedalam mulutnya. Dasar perut karet.

"Aku akan menambah jatah snackmu siang ini."

Eunhyuk melompat dan berlari kearah pintu depan dengan gaya balet. Ampun dah.

Krieet

Aku memicingkan mataku, hanya untuk menemukan seekor kuda yang tengah nyengir lebar didepan pintu dorm.

Blam

Nice one, Hyukkie hyung!

"YAKK! EUNHYUK AH! KENAPA KAU MENUTUP PINTU!? BUKA!"

"ANI! ANI! MAKANAN DISINI SUDAH PAS! SILAHKAN COBA DITEMPAT LAIN! JANGAN KEMARI!" jerit Eunhyuk hyung sambil terus berupaya mengunci pintu. Berusaha menyelamatkan makanan yang memang kubuat dalam porsi pas-pasan.

Hahah~! Hiburan tersendiri bagiku~!

"Hyukkie! Jangan begitu! Biarkan Wonnie masuk!"

Aish… inilah yang kusayangkan dari Yesung hyungku. Terlalu baik. Bahkan kadang-kadang Kangin hyung dan si evil magnae itu membully dan memanfaatkannya.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk hyung pasrah. Tepat setelah membuka pintu, ia langsung tancap gas kembali kekursinya untuk menyantap makanannya.

Siwon hyung melangkah masuk, mendekati Yeye hyungku, berkata, "Saengil cukhae, my baby…" lalu menciumnya TEPAT dibibir.

"YAKK!" terdengar pekikan Heechul hyung. "JANGAN CIUM DIA SEMBARANGAN!" bentaknya sambil menempeleng kepala Siwon hyung.

"Ish, wae hyung! Yeye hyung kan sudah jadi namjachinguku!" sungut Siwon hyung sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Begitu juga denganku!" Kyuhyun muncul mendadak disamping Siwon hyung. Julukan setannya memang tidak main-main. "Baby hyung sudah jadi namjachinguku lebih dulu dari Siwon hyung!"

"Enak saja! selamanya Yesungie itu babyku! Jangan dekati dia!"

Heechul hyung memang sangat posesif pada Yesung hyung. Begitu juga denganku, Kangin hyung, dan Donghae hyung. Bisa dibilang kami adalah guardiannya Yesung hyung dari namja mesum macam Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun.

Tadi malam aku lengah, eh. Tapi jangan harap malam ini akan sama, magnae!

"Heebongie hyung! Jangan pukuli Wonnie!" Yesung hyung berdiri dan mengusap-usap kepala Siwon hyung yang tadi dipukul Heechul hyung.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah melas. "Aku juga tadi dipukul hyungie… lihat sampai lebam begini…" melasnya sambil menunjuk wajah evilnya. Dasar magnae tukang cari kesempatan.

"Jinjja? Kasihan…"

Chu~

Yesung hyung dengan polos mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Bermaksud mengobati. Sungguh aku benci melihat ekspresi mesum diwajah magnae evil itu.

BRAKKK

Dan amukan Heechul hyung kembali berlanjut. Jeritan menyakitkan Kyu dan Siwon hyung sudah seperti musik lullaby untukku. Membuatku mengantuk, dan memilih kembali kekamar, meninggalkan member lainnya yang sibuk menonton amukan Heechul hyung. Bahkan Donghae hyung sudah keluar dengan muka 'Apa? Apa?'-nya.

:

:

"Hoaahmm…" aku menguap sembari melangkahkan kakiku keruang tengah. Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangku yang dihiasi pekikan menyakitkan WonKyu. Mungkin aku tidur sekitar 2-3 jam tadi. Cukup nyenyak.

Aku sedang ingin bermanja-manja pada Yeye hyungku. Mungkin dia sedang berkumpul dengan member lainnya –mengingat hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal. Namun aku mengernyit saat hanya melihat Shindong hyung yang sibuk menonton acara kuliner bersama Eunhyuk hyung. "Hyung, yang lain kemana?" tanyaku sembari celingak-celinguk.

"Donghae kukunci dikamar mandi karena terlalu berisik. Sungmin hyung, Heechul hyung, Teukie hyung, dan Kangin hyung sedang ada job tadi. Katanya sebentar lagi pulang." Jawab Eunhyuk hyung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar televisi yang menampilkan sepiring strawberry shortcake. Dia tampak suka sekali dengan cake itu. kurasa aku akan membuatkannya satu untuk snack siang nanti.

Aku manggut-manggut. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang. Dimana Yeye hyung, magnae evil, dan si Ma~Siwon hyung itu…?

"Dimana Yeye hyung?"

Krieet

Huh? Apa hyungdeul yang lain sudah pulang?

"Kami pulaaang! Wookie, aku lap-"

"A-AAHH! Wonniee! Appoo!"

Mataku melotot. Dan kuyakini yang lain juga tengah melotot. Suara itu… berasal dari kamar tamu… aku berbalik, berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku.

"A-aah! App- umph…!"

Drap drap drap

Dapat kulihat Heechul hyung, Kangin hyung, dan Donghae hyung –yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa keluar dari kamar mandi– berlari menuju kamar tamu itu. aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang, begitu juga sisa member yang lain –kecuali Eunhyuk hyung yang masih sibuk dengan cake strawberrynya.

"BABY!"

BRAK

Heechul hyung mendobrak pintu yang kuketahui tidak dikunci itu. suasana hening seketika melanda. Disana… nampak hyungku tercinta tengah menungging membelakangi Siwon hyung dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Junior Siwon hyung telah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Yeye hyung, sementara dihadapannya, Kyuhyun sudah melesakkan junior besarnya kedalam mulut Yeye hyung mencegahnya berteriak.

"…"

Brugh

"WAA! WOOKIE PINGSAN!"

:

:

"AAAPPOOOO!"

"AMPUUN! AMPUUN!"

"ARRGHHH!"

"CHULLIE HYUNG! APPOOO!"

"YAK! IKAN! BERHENTI MENENDANG PANTATKU!"

"AA- Wookie…? Kau mau apa dengan pisau daging itu…?"

Pertanyaan konyol.

Baru saja aku hendak menebas kepala dua namja mesum itu –yang kini sedang diikat diruang tengah, Yeye hyung sudah memelukku dari belakang. Melarangku membunuh mereka.

"Hyuuung~…" melasku.

"Ani, Wookie! Jangan sakiti mereka!" ck, memang terlalu baik. "Heebongie hyung, Kanginnie! Berhentilah memukul mereka! Hae juga! Berhentilah menusuk pantat mereka dengan garpu!"

Donghae menghentikkan gerakannya, mendekati Yesung hyung dengan angelic facenya, lalu bergelayutan manja dibahu Yeye hyung. Membuahkan poutan cemburu dari Eunhyuk hyung.

"Tapi baby! Mereka sudah menyakitimu!" bentak Heechul hyung kasar sambil menginjak PSP Kyuhyun –yang dicurinya saat Kyuhyun lengah– sampai hancur.

Aku bahagia melihat raut wajah abstrak magnae evil itu.

"A-ani hyung! … Oke, sedikit! Tapi aku tidak masalah! Aku mencintai mereka!"

"Kami juga, baby!"

BUAKH

"ARGH!"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA." Wow, Kangin hyung terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Kanginnie!" marah Yeye hyung. Ia melangkah mendekati Siwon hyung dan Kyu yang sudah terkapar dilantai. Pingsan. Diusapnya perlahan pipi kedua namja itu. "L-lagipula… aku suka saat mereka memasukiku…"

"…"

Apa tadi Yeye hyung bilang…?

Tolong katakan aku salah dengar.

Apa dia berkata begitu, dengan wajah merona imut dan tingkah malu-malu kucing…?

"SUNGIE BABY!"

Siwon hyung dan Kyu bangun seketika, dan memeluk Yeye hyung erat.

CTAK!

"AUUH!"

"PANGGIL DIA HYUNG, DASAR BOCAH-BOCAH TAK SOPAN!"

Mereka kembali berguling-guling kesakitan setelah dicambuk Heechul hyung dengan sadis. Heechul hyung memeluk Yeye hyung dan membawanya menjauh.

"Aii! Heebongie hyung!" Yeye hyung meronta, dan terlihat lucu sekali dimataku. Oke, back to business! Aku menatap WonKyu tajam.

"KALIAN." Aku menunjuk wajah Siwon hyung dan Kyu dengan ujung spatula. "TIDAK AKAN MAKAN MALAM INI."

Dan aku kembali merasa terhibur dengan wajah shock keduanya.

:

:

-Malamnya…

"HAE BABBO! KENAPA KAU MEMAKAN KUE STRAWBERRY PUNYAKU!? PADAHAL ITU JATAH SNACK YANG SENGAJA KUSIMPAN UNTUK KUDAPAN MALAM! HAE BABBO! HYUKKIE BENCI HAE! KITA BREAAAK!"

aku melirik Eunhyuk hyung yang sudah menggebrak-gebrak meja makan. Sepertinya kue strawberry yang kubuat untuk Eunhyuk hyung sudah berakhir dalam perut Hae hyung. Padahal aku bermaksud meminta Eunhyuk hyung untuk membaginya dengan Yeye hyung. Bahan-bahan sudah habis, rencanaku untuk membuat cake untuk Yeye hyung gagal sudah. Salahkan namja berjuluk rakun yang menghabiskan gula dan mentega dengan alasan ingin membuat pertunjukan semut. Katanya ingin memukau Teukie hyung dengan aksinya itu.

Pret.-_-

Donghae hyung sudah berwajah panic mendengar surat cerai(?) tak resmi dari Eunhyuk hyung itu. "NOOO! Hyukkieee~…! Hae salah paham tadi… Hae kira itu kue punya Haeee~… jangan marah dooonggg~?"

"HMPH!"

"Hyukkie mau ini~?" Donghae hyung menunjukkan sebuah cd yang kuyakini berisi film yadong.

"MAUU~!" dan dengan mudahnya Eunhyuk hyung melompat kepelukan Donghae hyung. Dasar couple babbo. Yah, walau harus kuakui, sepertinya mereka couple SuJu paling terkenal saat ini.

"Yak! Shindong ah! Kau sudah terlalu gemuk! Kau harus diet!" kali ini aku melirik Heechul hyung yang berupaya menjauhkan donat rampasannya dari tangan Shindong hyung.

"Alah! Itu pasti cuma alasan hyung saja! Kembalikan donatku, hyung! Aku membelinya dengan keringat hasil kerja keras! Aku lapar! Sangat lapar hingga aku merasa akan mati sebentar lagi!"

Lebay sekali.-_-

"Wookie!"

Aku menoleh kearah Teukie hyung. "Ne, hyung?"

"Kenapa kau hanya memberi kami nasi? Dimana lauk pauknya…?" tanyanya dengan wajah melas. Diamini oleh Kangin hyung disampingnya. Namja rakun itu menggigit-gigit pinggir piringnya yang sudah kosong.

Aku menatap Teukie hyung jutek. "Pikir saja sendiri. Siapa yang tidak memberi uang belanja minggu ini!" bentakku lalu membuang muka, menolak melihat wajah Teukie hyung.

"Wookie,"

Aku membuka sebelah mataku, dan menemukan Sungmin hyung tengah menatapku datar. "Wae, hyung?"

Sungmin tidak berbicara apa-apa. Maniknya hanya melirik kesamping. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan menemukan Yeye hyungku sedang menyuapi WonKyu –yang sengaja kuikat dikursi meja makan agar tersiksa karena hanya bisa melihat kami makan.

Aku melangkah kesana, menarik Yeye hyung, menendang perut WonKyu, dan menuntun Yeye hyung kembali kekursinya. Mengindahkan pekikan menyakitkan WonKyu.

:

:

TING TOONG~

Aku yang tadinya sedang bermanja-manja dipelukan Yeye hyung langsung mendengus kesal. Siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

"Grrr, mengganggu kesenangan orang saja!" dengusku lalu menarik Yesung hyung untuk ikut berdiri. Aku menggandeng Yeye hyung kepintu depan, bermaksud mendamprat siapapun yang mengganggu acara bermanja-manjaku dengan Yeye hyung.

Krieet

"…"

Hening melanda tepat setelah pintu depan kubuka.

"BUMMIE~!" Yesung hyung melepas gandenganku, dan menghambur kepelukan namja apel yang sudah lama tak pulang ini.

"Mwo? Kibum?" member lain –selain Siwon hyung dan Kyu– mendadak muncul dibelakang kami dengan wajah sumringah. "Yak! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari! Kenapa tidak mengabari kami kalau kau datang?" marah Teukie hyung.

Kibum memberi kami killer smilenya. "Mian, hyung. Aku harus menyelesaikan syutingku di Mokpo." Jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap surai Yeye hyung sayang. "Dan aku juga ingin memberi kejutan pada babyku ini. Saengil cukhae, sayang…"

Heechul hyung mendelik, ia menepis tangan Kibum dari kepala Yeye hyung. "Jangan elus-elus seenaknya!"

"Wae hyung? Yesungie hyung 'kan sudah jadi milikku." Ujar Kibum tenang.

Heechul hyung menggertakkan giginya. Acara saling deathglare terjadi antara dua namja yang ngakunya dekat itu. mereka memang dekat. Tapi kalau sudah mempermasalahkan sesuatu, akan sangat menyeramkan.

"Sudah! Pertama, kau masuk dulu, Kibum ah!" suruh Donghae hyung. Ia menoleh kearah Shindong hyung. "Dan… hyung… maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja merusak laptopmu…" setelah berkata begitu, Lee Donghae cengar-cengir dengan indahnya.

Tentu tak seindah ekspresi Shindong hyung saat ini.

"LEE DONGHAEEEEE!"

:

:

Gruyuuukk~

"AAAAA…" terdengar erangan tak bernyawa Eunhyuk hyung, Kangin hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Donghae hyung, Siwon hyung, Shindong hyung, dan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya jatah nasi untuk makan malam yang kuberikan kurang. Yang paling kasihan Shindong hyung. Tenaganya pasti terkuras habis untuk mengomeli Donghae hyung yang merusak laptopnya hingga mati total.

Sungmin hyung sudah makan ditempat syutingnya –sepertinya ia telah memperkirakan keadaan ini. Sementara Yeye hyung sudah melupakan kelaparannya dengan bermanja-manja pada Kibum. Ck, namja apel itu memang curang.

"WOOKIEEHH… LAPAAARRRRHH!" erang Eunhyuk hyung menyakitkan telinga. Begitu memelas dan membuatku tak tega. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Dikulkas kami hanya ada cabai dan bawang merah. Blank.

TING TONG~

Semua langsung menoleh kearah pintu depan. Kok perasaan tamu kami banyak sekali hari ini? Aku mengalah dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

Krieet

"Manager hyung!" aku terkejut melihat sosok didepanku ini. Ada perlu apa manager hyung kemari malam-malam begini?

"Annyeong, Ryeowook ah! Member yang lain ada didalam?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kibummie juga sedang datang, hyung!" laporku.

Manager hyung manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, aku kemari karena ingin mengajak kalian makan diluar. Kutraktir untuk ulang tahun Ye-"

"MANAGER HYOOONG~! LOP YUH SO MACH!" Eunhyuk hyung berlari ala india kearah manager hyung, dan melompat kepelukannya. Hyungku yang manis ini terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku melirik Donghae hyung yang tampak cemburu.

"Baik, baik!" manager hyung melepas paksa pelukan Eunhyuk hyung yang seperti mencekiknya. "Jja! Kita pergi! Rombongan pertama divan milik hyung, rombongan kedua dimobil Siwon!"

"Yeye hyung pergi denganku!" pekikku sambil berusaha melepas gandengan Kibum. Kibum mendelik. "Dia kekasihku! Jadi dia harus pergi denganku!" aku menggeleng kuat-kuat nyaris menangis. "Yeye hyung 'kan hyungku! Huweeee~!"

"Sudah, Bummie! Kau ikut Wonnie saja. Aku akan bersama Wookie."

Yay~! Win~!

Aku memberi senyum kemenangan kepada Kibum, lalu menggandeng Yeye hyung keluar.

"Hoiiii! Lepaskan tali iniiiii!"

Ah ya, aku lupa Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun masih kami ikat diruang makan.

:

:

"Bersulang untuk ulang tahun Yesung!" komando manager hyung.

"Bersulaaang~!" kami pun meneguk minuman kami dengan kompak. Kini kami sedang makan-makan disebuah restoran sederhana tidak jauh dari dorm kami.

Aku duduk disamping Yeye hyung, dan Heechul hyung berada disisi yang satunya lagi. Kami menjaga Yeye hyung dari Siwon hyung, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun.

Nampak didepan sana Eunhyuk hyung langsung menyantap ayam panggangnya dengan beringas. Akupun takjub melihat cara makan yang luar biasa itu.

"Hyukkie ya! Makannya pelan-pelan! Nanti kau tersedak!" tegur Leeteuk hyung, padahal dia sendiri juga memakan jajamyunnya dengan tak kalah beringas.

"Ngaca dulu dong, dasar malaikat jejadian!" balas Eunhyuk hyung kurang ajar.

"APA?!"

Yang dihina Teukie hyung, yang teriak Kangin hyung.

"Kau cuma makan salad, Wookie?" aku menoleh kearah Yeye hyung dengan senyum manis. "Ne, hyung. Aku sedang diet!" jawabku.

Yeye hyung menggeleng. "Tidak boleh, Wookie! Nanti kau sakit!" aku membuka mulut hendak berkata, namun Yeye hyung sudah menyuapiku bibimbapnya. "Kau sempurna apa adanya, Wookie! Hyung tetap menyayangimu!"

Aku tersipu malu mendengar pujian Yeye hyung. Aku memeluk lengannya dengan senyum manis. Hyungku ini memang paling baik~! Aku semakin menyayanginya~!

"EHEM!"

Aku melirik kearah Heechul hyung yang sudah berwajah garang. Aku mencibir. "Wae hyung?"

Dapat kulihat Heechul hyung mendelik. "Yesungie baby! Kau jangan hanya memperhatikan Wookie dong! Perhatikan hyung juga!" rajuknya dengan bibir terpout. Dasar janda kesepian. (Author dikejar Petals)

Yeye hyung tersenyum manis, lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Heechul hyung. "Ne, Sungie juga sayaaaang Heebongie hyung~!"

Ck. Menyebalkan. Aku kesal melihat wajah bahagia Heechul hyung. Dia curang sekali karena mendapat ciuman gratis dari Yeye hyung.-_-

"Hyungie baby…" aku melirik keujung sana, nampak si kuda tukang selingkuh, evil magnae mesum, dan apel 'bang toyib' sedang berwajah melas sambil memanggil-manggil Yeye hyung.

"Ne? Wae Kyu, Wonnie, Bummie?" sahut Yesung hyung dengan senyum manisnya. Baru saja hyungku itu mau berdiri bermaksud kesana menghampiri 3 semenya itu, Donghae hyung sudah mencengkramnya untuk tetap duduk. Namja ikan itu memeluk bahu Yeye hyung sambil berceloteh tentang ikannya –Stevan– yang akan menjalani acara pemakaman besok pagi dihalaman dorm kami.

3 seme itu cemberut melihat Yeye hyung yang sepertinya sudah melupakan keberadaan ketiganya. Yeye hyung kini malah sibuk mendengar celotehan tak penting Donghae hyung.

:

:

"Kenyaaaangg~!" pekik Eunhyuk hyung dengan raut wajah bahagia. Ia menepuk-nepuk perut ratanya puas. Aku iri dengan dirinya yang tidak pernah gemuk walau makan sebanyak apapun.

"Kau benar-benar seperti kebo." Ledek Heechul hyung pedas.

Eunhyuk hyung cemberut. Ia berguling-guling kesana-kemari, mengganggu tamu lain. Donghae hyung yang memang usia mentalnya masih lima tahun itupun meniru sikap tak terpuji Eunhyuk hyung.

"Yak! Dasar bocah-bocah! Duduk diam disini!" bentak Heechul hyung galak. Tapi HaeHyuk couple itu tak peduli dan masih asyik tertawa sambil sesekali saling menabrak disela gulingannya.(?)

"Yeye hyung, kau tak pulang kerumah orang tuamu?" tanyaku.

Yeye hyung menggeleng. "Aku kerumah mereka besok pagi saja, Wookie. Mereka pasti sibuk."

"Tapi ini hari ulang tahunmu, hyung!" seru Donghae hyung tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Berguling kesana-kemari dengan cepat.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Habisnya… Sungjoon oppa bilang akan mengantarku besok pagi."

"Ohh…" kami semua ber-ohh ria.

… Tunggu. Apa tadi dia bilang…?

"APA?! OPPA?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMANGGILNYA OPPA?!" bentak Heechul hyung, Kangin hyung, dan 3 seme mesum disana itu kompak.

Yeye hyung mengerjap matanya imut. "Eeehh… sejak dia menciumku seminggu yang lalu. Dia menyuruhku memanggilnya oppa!" jawab Yeye hyung sambil tersenyum manis.

Yeye hyungku ini benar-benar seme magnet.

"DIMANA NAMJA ITU?! AKU AKAN BIKIN PERHITUNGAN DENGANNYA!" Heechul hyung menggebrak meja kasar. "ENAK SAJA! AKU SAJA TAK PERNAH DIPANGGIL OPPA OLEH BABYKU INI!"

3 seme disana ikut ngedumel.

"Yeye hyung, kalian berciuman?!" tanyaku tak percaya. Setahuku Choi Sungjoon itu hanya teman baik Yeye hyung saja. dan sepertinya namja Choi itu memang menyukainya. Yeye hyungku terlalu babbo untuk menolak.-_-

"N-ne…" Yeye hyung menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipi chubbynya. "Kami juga melakukan… itu…."

-Sungjoon's Apartement…

TINGTONG

TINGTONG

TINGTONG

TINGTONG

TINGTONG

BRAKK

BRAKKK

"Yak! Keluar kau! Aku tahu kau didalam!" bentak Heechul hyung kasar. Selesai Yeye hyung mengatakan hal 'itu', Heechul hyung langsung membajak mobil manager hyung, dan melajukannya menuju apartemen Sungjoon seperti orang kesetanan.

Donghae hyung ikut menendang-nendang pintu apartemen Sungjoon, dan hasilnya adalah dia menangis dipelukan Eunhyuk hyung karena merasakan sakit dikakinya. Ya iyalah, secara yang ditendang itu pintu beton.-_-

"Heebongie hyuuung! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan ganggu Sungjoon oppa!" marah Yeye hyung –yang tanpa sadar menaikkan kadar darah tinggi Heechul hyung saat ia mendengar kata 'oppa' itu.

"YAAAKK! CHOI SUNGJOOON!"

Krieet~

"Nde? Ada apa?" nampak seorang namja tampan muncul dari balik pintu beton itu. ia tampak bingung saat melihat kerumunan orang berwajah sangar dihadapannya, namun sebuah senyum menawan menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat Yeye hyung.

"Yesungie, saengil cukhae, baby!" ia mengecup pipi Yeye hyung sekilas.

"KAU ***! DASAR ***! BERANINYA KAU MENCIUMNYA! KAU ***!"

Makian dan cacian membahana badai Heechul hyung pun menghiasi apartemen yang tadinya damai sebelum kedatangan kami itu.

:

:

"… Jadi…" Leeteuk hyung memulai. Kini kami semua sudah berada diruang tamu apartemen Sungjoon. Duduk manis dengan masing-masing secangkir teh ditangan –kecuali Heechul hyung yang menolak mentah-mentah teh yang ditawarkan Sungjoon.

"… Kau mencintainya, Sungjoonsshi?" tanya Leeteuk hyung dengan nada interogasi.

Sungjoon mengangguk mantap. "Ne. aku sangat mencintainya. Aku bahkan ingin memberitahu publik soal hubungan kami ini."

"WHAT?! APA KAU BILANG?!" si kuda, iblis kecil, dan apel nyebelin itu berteriak histeris.

"TIDAK AKAN KURESTUIII!" jerit Heechul hyung sambil menggebrak meja.

Lah, emang lu emaknya apa, mesti ngerestuin segala.-_-

"Heebongie hyuung!" kesal Yeye hyung sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Heechul hyung. Namun Heechul hyung tetap dengan erat memeluknya. Akhirnya Yeye hyung hanya bisa pasrah.

"… Memangnya… kau siapanya?" tanya Sungjoon dengan muka super polos.

Wajah Heechul hyung memerah. Kena deh. "A-aku! Aku ini!"

"Ya?"

"AKU INI EOMMANYA YESUNGIE BABY!"

Semua menatap kearah Heechul hyung seakan Heechul hyung itu gila.

"Kami tahu kau suka berdandan seperti perempuan, hyung. Tapi apa sebegitu inginnya kau jadi yeoja, hingga kau membuang martabatmu sebagai seorang namja?! Dan kau pikir seorang namja dapat melahirkan? Apalagi biaya operasi transgender belakangan ini melonjak tinggi, hyung! Kau dengar hyung?! MELONJAK TINGGIII!" jerit Eunhyuk hyung lebay. Lengkap dengan senter yang menyinari wajahnya. "Aw! YAK! HAE! MATAKU SILAU! KAUU! KEMARI KAU! DASAR BANDEL!"

"HAHAHAHAH~~!"

Drap drap drap

Acara kejar mengejar antara ikan dan monyet itu kembali terjadi. Tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Yang memperdulikannya hanya si empu rumah yang harus pasrah melihat perabotan rumahnya yang berantakan akibat ulah couple childish itu.

"Yesungie baby itu aegyaku! Jadi kau harus mendapat restuku dulu jika mau mengambilnya!" bentak Heechul hyung posesif. "S-suamiku sedang ke China untuk urusan bisnis!" jerit Heechul hyung. Siapa yang nanya?-_-

Sungjoon tersenyum ramah menanggapi kekasaran Heechul hyung. Dia benar-benar namja yang sabar.

"Tapi aku sudah mendapat restu dari Mrs. Kim sekitar seminggu yang lalu."

DUEENGG

APA NAMJA INI BILANG?!

"M-mwo?! B-bagaimana bisa eommonie…!" ketiga seme itu tidak bisa berkata-kata, merasa dikhianati umma Yeye hyung mungkin. Pasti mereka berpikir eomma Yeye hyung hanya merestui Yeye hyung dengan mereka saja. benar-benar pikiran yang sempit.

"…!" kulirik Heechul hyung, dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Sepertinya namja bernama Sungjoon ini cukup berbahaya. Heechul hyung saja sampai kehabisan kata-kata!

…

BEEP

BEEPP

"Yeoboseo, Chullie ya~! whazzup~?"

Aku sweatdrop mendengar nada suara eommonie yang terdengar sangat genit.

"Eommonie! Benarkah kau memberi restu kepada bocah bernama Choi Sungjoon untuk memiliki anakmu?!" tanya Heechul hyung tanpa basa-basi. Tetap dengan mulut tak sopannya.

"Ne~! wae wae~? Bukankah Sungjoon tampan~? Ia sangat cocok dengan Yesungieku~!" sahut suara mrs. Kim ceria. "Kurasa dia lebih cocok dengan Yesungieku dibandingkan dengan tiga membermu ituloh! Siapa namanya? Siwen, Kyahyun, dan Kaboom?"

:

:

SRINGG…

Aura hitam pekat menyelimuti ketiga namja yang tengah pundung disudut ruangan. Yaya, kau benar. Itu si seme-seme labil ituloh. Sepertinya celetukan Mrs. Kim mampu membuat mereka mengalami mental breakdown.

"Bagaimana bisa diriku yang setampan ini dipanggil Kyahyun…? Siapa itu Kyahyun…? SIAPA?!"

Sepertinya diantara mereka semua, si magnae evil itulah yang paling terpukul.

"Kyuu… ummaku tidak sengaja bilang begitu!" hibur Yeye hyung sambil menepuk kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maafmu, biar aku yang mengantarmu besok, hyungie baby! Jangan dengan namja asing itu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungjoon dengan sopannya.

"Sungjoon oppa bukan orang asing!" Yeye hyung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia berbalik, mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, dan kembali jatuh kepelukan si Sungjoon 'oppa'.

Heechul hyung sudah menggigit bantal kursi ruang tamu. Donghae hyung memilih untuk mencubit-cubit pipi Hyukkie hyung. "Sudahlah, hyung! Kalau Mrs. Kim sudah memberi restu, apa boleh buat. Lagipula sepertinya Sungjoon hyung tak semesum mereka bertiga." Hibur Donghae hyung. Hmm… perkataannya benar juga. Sepertinya Sungjoon lebih bisa menjaga Yeye hyung dibanding tiga seme labil disana itu.

"TIDAK SEMESUM MEREKA?! DIA MENGAJAK YESUNGIE BABYKU 'TIDUR' SEJAM SETELAH MENEMBAKNYAAAA!" jerit Heechul hyung histeris.

Iya juga sih. Jangan-jangan sebelum nikah, Yeye hyung sudah hamil duluan lagi… aku mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk.

"ANDWAEEE! JANGAN PIKIRKAN ITU, WOOKIEEE!" jerit Siwon hyung, dan dua dongsaeng tak sopan itu. hebat sekali, mereka bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Tenang saja. kalaupun Yesungie hamil, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ujar Sungjoon tenang tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membelai surai Yeye hyung.

"U-uh, Sungie bukan yeoja!" Yeye hyung semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sungjoon.

Sungjoon tersenyum. "Tapi kau sangat manis melebihi seorang yeoja, baby."

Chu~

"# !*?!$%^&*)!"

TBC

Ini gak pake Ucchan edit, jadi mian kalo ada typo!

Cerita ini muncul pas Ucchan tanpa sengaja mimpi yemma and semedeulnya dalam sudut pandang Wookie noona. Kenapa Ucchan bisa tahu itu sudut pandangnya Wookie noona? Ucchan gak sengaja bercermin dimimpi itu, dan ternyata yang ada dicermin itu Wookie noona. Aneh yah? Hahahaha/plak

Nambah utang deh.^^/plak

Ini sebenarnya mau ucchan update pas Yemma ultah, tapi Ucchan mendadak sibuk dengan pr dan tugas yang tanpa ampun menimpa Ucchan!*curcol* jadiyahh… mian telat banget!^^v

Saengil cukhae Henry-henryyyy! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan banyak rezeki. Ah, yang paling pentingg! Moga-moga itu pipi tambah chubby~! *gigit pipi Mochi*/digampar Mimi gege

Yosh, gitu aja deh!

Mind to review~?;3*deathly wink*/plak


	2. Chapter 2

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

My Lovely Hyung

Part 2 (END)

* * *

><p>Cast: Super Junior+Sungjoon+HanGeng-Yesung's Family<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Romance(?), Humor(?)<p>

* * *

><p>Rate: T, semi M… -  / / -"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli hasil pemikiran Ucchan!<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: BL(BoysLove), Humor Garing, Romance gagal, Typo(maybe), Ryeowook's POV, GAJE<p>

* * *

><p>HAPPY READIINGG~!XD<p>

* * *

><p>ALL RYEOWOOK'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>-Esoknya…<p>

Cip cip cip~

Aku perlahan membuka kedua sarang chocolateku, dan yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah tersenyum Yeye hyung dalam pelukanku. Tadi malam aku berhasil 'menyekap'nya tanpa sepengetahuan seme-seme nyebelin itu. rencanaku berjalan mulus, dan akhirnya aku bisa tidur bersama Yeye hyungku. Kamar sudah kukunci, ditambah lagi piano kesayanganku yang sudah kupakai sebagai blokade.

"Pagi, Wookie~!"

Aku tersenyum lebar dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Pagi juga, hyungieee~!"

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun," ia melepas pelukanku. "Aku harus bersiap-siap, Sungjoon oppa akan segera menjemputku."

Aku cemberut melihatnya yang mulai melangkah menjauh. Setelah memiliki kekasih, Yeye hyung tampak lebih cuek padaku.

HuhuhuhuT.T

Ya sudahlah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu. Hyungdeul yang lain pasti masih tidur.-_-

* * *

><p>-One hour later…<p>

Sreengg

Tuk tuk tuk

Aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Tangan kiriku sibuk bermain dengan penggorengan untuk membuat panekuk, sementara tangan kananku sibuk memotong buah stroberi untuk topingnya. Untungnya tadi malam Leeteuk hyung memberiku sedikit –sekali– uang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk sarapan hari ini akan membuat panekuk dengan toping stroberi. Pasti memberdeul akan protes karena tidak ada sirup.

Ah, bagaimana kalau aku memakai sirup stroberi yang disembunyikan Eunhyuk hyung dibawah tumpukan Koran lama dikamarnya? Tapi nanti dia pasti mengamuk. Lagipula kalau aku kelantai bawah, tak akan ada yang membuka pintu. Pasti masih molor semua.

Ya sudah. Begini saja juga sudah bagus.-_-

TING TONG~

Hm? Siapa itu? sungjoonkah? Baru saja aku hendak berbalik bermaksud membuka pintu, suara Yeye hyung sudah mengalun.

"Biar hyung bukakan!" terdengar sekali nada gembira disuara Yeye hyung.-_-

Krieet~

"Opp- Heebongie hyung?"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Yeye hyung dipintu depan.

"HYUNG DATANG UNTUK MENJAGAMU DARI NAMJA MESUM ITUUU!"

Aaa… itu pasti si posesif Heechul hyung…

"Mwooo? Tapi hyung! Sungjoon oppa tidak mesum!"

"OPPA?! BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILNYA OPPA!"

"Waee?"

"KARENA KAU NAMJAAAA!"

Tepat sekali!

"Ugh! T-tapi Sungjoon oppa yang memintaku memanggilnya oppa!"

"YAKK! KURA-KURA BABBO!"

"Awww! Heebongie hyung! Jangan cubit pipiku!"

Gya gya gya

Berisik.-_- Suara mereka sampai kedengaran kesini. Hh… sepertinya aku harus turun tangan.

:

:

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MENGIJINKANMU UNTUK PERGI! BIAR HYUNG YANG MENGANTARMU!" seru Heechul hyung ngotot.

"Tapi aku maunya Sungjoon oppa yang mengantarku!" Yeye hyung ikutan ngotot.

"Baby hyungg… apa kau tak menganggapku ada…?" si magnae evil itu muncul mendadak dengan muka melasnya.

"DIAAM!" bentak Heechul hyung dan Yeye hyung kompak.

"… Iya deh, Kyu diam saja…" si evil menekuk lututnya disudut ruangan. Tampak sangat gloomy.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dengannya! Akan kuyakinkan Mrs. Kim agar tidak menerima namja asing itu!" Heechul hyung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya murka.

Yeye hyung melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Aniyo! Umma pasti tidak akan terpengaruh!"

Heechul hyung menyeringai. "Oh ya? apa kau ingat julukanku? King of the devil…? Aku bisa mempengaruhi ummamu! Aku akan mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Sungjoon OPPAmu padanya! Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Yesungie~?"

Wajah Yeye hyung memucat. Benar juga. Heechul hyung memang punya kemampuan misterius dalam mengetahui kekurangan orang lain. Lidahnya itu memang pedas jika sudah dipakai menghina orang.

"Uuu~…! Heebongie hyung tega…!" Yeye hyung mulai terisak.

Heechul hyung panik. "Y-yaakk! U-uljimma, babyyy!" bujuknya sambil berusaha menangkup wajah Yeye hyung.

"Hiks hiks!" Yeye hyung mengucek-ucek matanya imut dengan pipi yang sudah memerah cerah.

'… K-kyeopta…!'

Sepertinya aku sepemikiran dengan Heechul hyung dan Kyuhyun.

"Aww~… baby… jangan menangis~… arra arra, hyung ijinkan kau pergi neee~…" seru Heechul hyung sambil memeluk Yeye hyung erat.

Mudah sekali-_-

Tinggalah sang magnae evil yang terus menggumamkan kata "Mengapa hidup ini begitu tak adil untukku…?".

Itu pasti hukuman Tuhan untuk keevilanmu.

"Kau tunggu oppamu itu ne~!" Heechul hyung membelai surai Yeye hyung sayang. Yeye hyung mengangguk gembira.

"Nah, sekarang hyung punya urusan dengan memberdeul. Kau duduk diam saja ne, disini! Jangan bergerak!" Heechul hyung tersenyum malaikat. Dan aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan itu.

Yeye hyung mengangguk patuh, kemudian duduk manis dikursi ruang tengah. Melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan. Tidak bergerak.

Pantas saja seme-semenya suka melecehkannya. Uke submissive memang sangat langka belakangan ini. Yang ada para uke malah dominan. Contohnya saja Heechul hyung.-_-

Heechul hyung tanpa basa-basi segera menyeretku, si magnae evil itu, dan Donghae hyung –yang baru muncul setelah selesai memakamkan ikannya– kedalam kamar Leeteuk hyung yang kedap suara.

BRAKK

"YAK, BANGUN, BEBEK!" bentak Heechul hyung, membuat Kangin hyung terbangun. Teukie hyung masih tidur. Lengkap dengan iler disudut bibirnya.

"BEBEK! IRREONA!"

Krik.

"… Ah iya… hari ini aku main ke lotte world, ah… aa~, tapi uangku habis~! Mungkin aku bisa pinjam pada Leet-"

"ANDWAEEE!" Teukie hyung yang merasa terancam dompetnya langsung melompat bangun, menyambar dompetnya, lalu berguling-guling dilantai –dan baru berhenti setelah menabrak dinding. "Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah mengganggu hidup orang, sih?! What's your problem!?" Teukie hyung mulai sok nginggris.

"Aku punya rencana…" sahut Heechul hyung tanpa basa basi.

Rencana?

"Untuk bocah Sungjoon itu." jawab Heechul hyung seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

Yah… sepertinya namja Sungjoon itu harus bersiap-siap. karena terakhir kali Heechul hyung membuat rencana, Teukie hyung berakhir didepan meja Lee Sooman songsaengnim. Heechul hyung 'menjahili' trainee SM yang menyukai Yeye hyung. Maka hasilnya dapat kau tebak sendiri. Untung saja Cuma perusahaan yang tahu masalah ini. Kalau publik sampai tahu, Super Junior berada dalam masalah besar.

Leeteuk hyung mengerang malas. "Rencana apa lagi, Heechul ah? tidak puaskah kamu melihatku dimarahi Lee songsaengnim dulu?!"

Heechul hyung berdecih. "Bukan urusanku. Wookie ya, hubungi member lain." Perintahnya.

Aku mengedikkan bahu lalu menghubungi member yang lain. Tapi aku mengernyit saat membaca balasan pesan dari Eunhyuk hyung. "Eunhyuk hyung bilang dia sibuk."

Heechul hyung menyambar telepon ditanganku, lalu cepat-cepat mengirim voice message kepada Eunhyuk hyung.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK KEMARI DALAM WAKTU 10 DETIK, AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA VIDEO YADONGMU YANG AKU TAHU KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DIRAK PAKAIAN DONGHAE!"

Tok tok~

"Hyungie~…" panggil Eunhyuk hyung yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar. Penampilannya berantakan lengkap dengan piyama berwarna kuning pisangnya, pasti baru bangun tidur.-_- hebat juga dia bisa kemari secepat itu.

"Bagus, cepat duduk disini!" perintah Heechul hyung sambil menunjuk lantai pas disamping kakinya.

Eunhyuk hyung melangkah ketempat yang ditunjuk Heechul hyung dengan sedikit bersungut-sungut. Lalu duduk bersimpuh disana, namun harus kembali diganggu oleh pelukan maut kekasih ikannya.

"Haeee! Lepaaass! Tanganmu kotor!" Eunhyuk hyung meronta, tapi kekasih ikannya itu malah semakin erat memeluknya, dan dengan kurang ajarnya mengusap-usap pipi Eunhyuk hyung dengan tangan bau tanahnya itu.

"KIIIIKKK!" jiwa monyet Eunhyuk hyung mengamuk. "LEPASS!"

"Shirreo! wajahmu saat baru bangun tidur manis sekali, Hyukkie!" Donghae hyung melahap bibir Eunhyuk hyung yang sedikit membengkak –khas baru bangun tidur.

"MPH! HYAK! KAU- MPP~!"

Chu~ chu~ chu~

Mulai deh.-_-

Heechul hyung memutar matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, dimana yang la-"

"Morning, baby~…"

Terdengar suara familiar dari luar. Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa kami dapat mendengarnya diruangan kedap suara ini, itu karena pintu kamar masih terbuka lebar. Sangat lebar sampai-sampai kau bisa melihat sesosok namja kuda yang asyik memeluk Yeye hyungku.

Dan –catat– 'sedikit' menggrepenya.

"Umph~… S-Siwonnie…! T-tumben kau datang pagi-pagi begini…"

"Hmm… Heechul hyung memanggilku kemari, baby… kau wangi sekali… aku suka…"

"A-ah… W-Wonnie…"

Drap drap drap

BLETAK

"AAAA!"

Hanya jeritan itulah yang kudengar setelah Heechul hyung berlari keluar kamar.

Tap tap tap

Heechul hyung muncul dengan Siwon hyung digenggamannya. Namja kuda itu sudah setengah sadar, lengkap dengan benjol sebesar bola pingpong dikepalanya.

Satu persatu memberpun mulai bermunculan seperti kecoak (Memberdeul: SADIS!). setelah semua member berkumpul, Heechul hyung menyuruh kami semua duduk membentuk lingkaran.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjelaskan operasi penghancuran bocah mesum bernama Choi Sungjoon! Begini!" Heechul hyung membuka mulutnya. Berbicara panjang lebar dengan suara keras.

Dan Yeye hyungku yang sangat 'cerdas' itu sama sekali tidak menyadari rencana busuk Heechul hyung –padahal pintu kamar masih terbuka lebar dan mempersilahkan Yeye hyung untuk mendengar segala hal yang diucapkan Heechul hyung.

"Baiklah! Ayo kuta mulai operasinya!"

:

:

Aku mengintip. Melihat Yeye hyung masih duduk manis disofa. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Persis seperti patung taman.

Si Sungjoon itu perasaan lama sekali… padahal sudah lewat jam 10…

Brugh

"Kiiikkk!"

Aku melirik kearah langit-langit. Teriakan monyet Eunhyuk hyung. Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung memang ditugaskan Heechul hyung untuk berjaga dilangit-langit dorm.

Dan entah hal kekanakkan apalagi yang Donghae hyung lakukan hingga membangunkan jiwa monyet Eunhyuk hyung.-_-

Dan hebatnya Yeye hyung tetap tidak bergerak. Menoleh keasal suarapun tidak. Benar-benar melakukan apa yang Heechul hyung suruh. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai Sungjoon 'oppa'nya itu.

Tap tap

Dapat kulihat Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung, dan Siwon hyung mengendap-endap dibelakang Yeye hyung, lalu bersiap-siap disana.

… Kyuhyun sibuk didapur. Dengan Leeteuk hyung dan Sungmin hyung sebagai pengawasnya. Takut kalau dibiarkan, namja evil itu akan membakar seluruh dorm.

Dapur malangku. T.T"

Heechul hyung bersiap-siap didekat pintu kamar mandi dengan seember penuh air bekas cucian baju dalam memberdeul kemarin lusa. Bahkan celana dalam Eunhyuk hyung masih nyelip disitu.

Sementara aku dan si apel nyebelin bertugas mengawasi gerak-gerik Yeye hyung (padahal dia tidak bergerak), dan memberi tanda kalau si Sungjoon oppa-wannabe datang.

TING TONG~~

DEG

Itu dia! Si Sungjoon pasti sudah datang! Aku menunggu Yeye hyung membukakan pintu.

…

TING TONG~~

…

TING TOOONGG~~

…? Kenapa Yeye hyung tetap tidak bergerak?

"Yak yak! Wookie ah! Cepat kau bukakan pintu! Kura-kura babbo itu benar-benar tidak bergerak!" bisik Heechul hyung heboh. Aku berani bertaruh Sungjoonpun pasti bisa mendengar suaranya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk turun tangan –melihat Yeye hyung yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Aku membuka pintu depan dorm tanpa melihat interkom.

Dan seperti dugaanku. 'Oppa'nya Yeye hyung berdiri disana dengan seikat bunga mawar merah.

… Benar-benar romantis dan perhatian. Sangat berbeda dengan tiga seme labil disana itu.

"Annyeong, Ryeowooksshi. Apa Yesungie sudah bangun?"

Aku mengangguk malas. "Biar kuantar." Aku menuntunnya menuju ruang tempat Yeye hyung berada –yang masih dalam keadaan tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Yeye hyung, Sungjoon OPPAmu datang." Ucapku dingin.

Yeye hyung menoleh dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Oppa!" ia berdiri, lalu berlari kecil kearah Sungjoon 'OPPA'nya.

Sungjoon menyambut Yeye hyung dengan sebuah pelukan erat. "Pagi, baby. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya sambil mengecup dahi Yeye hyung. "Ini bunga untukmu. Mian aku terlambat, ne."

"Gomawo oppa!" Yeye hyung menerima bunga pemberian Sungjoon itu dengan senyum super manis.

"…"

Dan aku dapat merasakan aura hitam menguar dari arah belakang sofa. Tanpa aba-aba, seekor ular berwarna cokelat kehitaman melesat kearah Yeye hyung.

"Awas, baby!" Sungjoon menggendong Yeye hyung dengan mudahnya, lalu menginjak ular itu hingga rusak dan menjadi berkeping-keping.

… Ya, kau tidak salah baca. Rusak. Berkeping-keping. Kenapa? Karena ular ini hanyalah robot yang dikendalikan dengan remot kontrol. Dan yang mengendalikannya adalah seorang –atau seekor?– namja kuda dibelakang sofa yang tengah dilanda emosi.

"Hoh, ular-ular zaman sekarang memang sudah berevolusi, ne!"

"Ne, oppa!"

Nggak ada yang berevolusi kok. Mungkin otak kalian berdua perlu diperbaiki.

Oke, rencana pertama gagal. Sekarang saatnya Heechul hyung beraksi.

Namja cantik itu muncul tetap dengan ember keramatnya. Melangkah kearah Sungjoon dengan senyuman manis yang sangat mencurigakan. "Pagi, Sungjoonsshi~! Aku baru saja selesai mencuci pakaian dalam para membeeer~!"

Pembohong! Aku yang mencucinya kemarin lusa!

Sungjoon tersenyum sopan. "Pagi, Heechulsshi."

"Apa kabarmu- ah~!" dengan acting sempurnanya, Heechul hyung berpura-pura terpeleset, dan alhasil seluruh isi ember keramat itu menghantam Sungjoon tepat diwajahnya. Jangan lupakan celana dalam Eunhyuk hyung yang sudah nangkring dengan indahnya diatas kepala Sungjoon.

"Aigooo~! Miannee~! Aku tidak sengajaaa~!" Heechul hyung tertawa ala tante girang./plak/

"Aa… oppa…!" Yeye hyung terlihat khawatir. Ia bermaksud memungut(?) celana dalam Eunhyuk hyung yang ada diatas kepala Sungjoon, namun teriakan Heechul hyung menghentikkan gerakannya.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA, babyyyy~~!" Heechul hyung memeluk Yeye hyung paksa. Tak rela jika Yeye hyung harus menyentuh Sungjoon yang notabenenya telah ternodai dengan air bekas cucian itu.

"Uhum, kaos kaki Eunhyuk bau sekaliiii!" Heechul hyung memberi kode.

"KAOS KAKIKU TIDAK BAUUU!" terdengar balasan dari atas langit-langit.

"EKHEM!" Heechul berdehem dengan tatapan membunuh kearah langit-langit.

"Kikk…"

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah cairan mulai menetes dari sela langit-langit, dan tepat mengenai kepala Sungjoon. Ah… bau ini… jangan bilang cairan itu air seninya Mello?

… Ohh~… kau sangat kreatif, Heechul hyung~… kapan dia mengambilnya yah?

"Aigo aigooo~! Kau basah kuyup, Sungjoonsshi~! Bagaimana kalau kau pulang saja? biar aku yang mengantar Yesungiee~!" Heechul hyung memasang wajah prihatin –dan tentu saja itu kepura-puraannya semata!

"Ah, gwenchana. Aku sudah membawa baju ganti dimobilku."

DOENG

Apa tadi dia bilang…?

"K-KYUUUU~~~! PPALI! KEMARI!" pekik Heechul hyung melengking.

Oke, ini dia. The last resort. Kartu As terakhir. Kunci dari operasi ini. Sang penentu.

"Aku datang, hyungnim…!"

MASAKAN DARI MAGNAE SUPER JUNIOR, CHO KYUHYUN! (Bgm: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold)

Lihatlah isi piring diatas nampan itu. aku ragu jika itu masih bisa disebut makanan. Beberapa tentakel gurita (yang terlihat masih bergerak, belum lagi warnanya pink mencurigakan) dan juga sebuah… cairan berwarna hijau… disekelilingnya…

Ommona… ingatkan aku untuk membuang piring itu begitu operasi ini selesai.

"Silahkan coba masakan spesial super lezat buatanku, Sungjoon sunbaeNIMM! Gurita strawberry dengan saos brokoli!" Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria. Senyumnya itu membuatku ingin menggamparnya. Super lezat, huh… entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti nenek sihir yang tengah bereksperimen dengan ramuan sihirnya.

Terdengar ribut-ribut diatas langit-langit. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memakai persediaan stroberi selama sebulan untuk masakannya itu. padahal aku baru saja membeli persediaan strawberry itu tadi malam.

Sungjoon mengambil sendok yang tertata manis disamping piring berisi 'makanan' itu. menyendoknya, lalu memakannya.

… Applause for him! Aku bahkan tidak melihat keraguan sedikitpun diwajahnya.

Sungjoon mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. "Lumayan juga" Aku mulai berpikir kalau dia sudah gila. "Hum? Bahkan menurutku ini enak!" Sungjoon tersenyum dengan cerahnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda mual sedikitpun diwajahnya. Orang ini aneh. Bahkan lebih aneh dari Heechul hyung! Apa dia sudah terkontaminasi air pipis Mello?

Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. "HYUNGNIIIMMM!" jeritnya penuh haru.

Hoekh.

"Tidak mungkin!" Heechul hyung merampas sendok ditangan Sungjoon, bermaksud mencicip 'makanan' buatan Cho Kyuhyun. Si empu masakan hanya senyum-senyum saja –senang masakannya laku.

Hap

BRUGH

"HEECHUL HYUUNG!"

… Kau tidak akan mau melihat apa yang terjadi pada pemilik Heebum itu.

* * *

><p>#SKIP TIME… In Seoul's Hospital…<p>

* * *

><p>Kami sedang menunggui Heechul hyung. Namja cantik –sayang kejam– itu dirawat. Dan bukan Cuma dirawat. Dia harus dioperasi. Diruang ICU. Dengan dokter bedah terbaik Seoul. Dan kami sudah menunggu sejak empat jam yang lalu. Sama sekali tak ada kabar terbaru dari Heechul hyung –dan terakhir kami melihatnya, ada busa berwarna pink yang mengucur indah dari sudut bibirnya.<p>

Sepertinya Diva Super Junior itu harus rehat dari aktivitas grup untuk sementara waktu.

"Emm… jeosonghamnida, hyungnim…" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil nyengir. "Aku tidak menyangka Heechul hyung sampai keracunan begitu…"

Semua meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. Terutama Leeteuk hyung. "Cho Kyuhyuuun…"

Kyuhyun menjadi panik. "B-bukan salahku! Sungjoon hyung saja bilang makananku enak kok!"

Leeteuk hyung melirik Sungjoon yang tampak segar bugar. "Apa kau tidak merasa mual sedikitpun, Sungjoonsshi?"

Sungjoon menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya dengan tampang polos.

Namja ini aneh. Sepertinya serasi dengan Yeye hyung.

Leeteuk hyung menatapnya sejenak, lalu kembali membuang pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. "Mungkin saja lambungnya abnormal." Sahut Leeteuk hyung tidak sopan. "Kalau makananmu enak, kenapa Heechul sampai masuk rumah sakit?"

"E-entah! M-mungkin saja daya tahan tubuhnya sedang jelek!"

Alasan macam apa itu?-_-

Drap drap

Hm? Siapa yang berani lari-larian dikoridor rumah sakit begini? Aku menoleh kearah suara langkah. Dan kedua chocolateku langsung membelalak. "Hangeng gege?!"

"Mwo?!" sontak semua mata tertuju kearahnya. Namja china itu berlari kearah kami, masih memakai pakaian bergaya futuristic –dan kuyakin itu kostum untuk film barunya–. Ia sampai kearah kami, berteriak:

"YAAKK! NOE!"

Dan meninju Kyuhyun tepat dihidungnya. Kyuhyun sampai terlempar beberapa meter. Tentu saja. Hangeng gege itu jago martial arts tauk! Dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun yang taunya hanya main game itu.-_-

"Waaa! Hangeng ah! kenapa kau meninjunya? Padahal sudah lama kita tak bertemu!" Leeteuk hyung berupaya menahan Hangeng gege yang hendak menerjang kearah Kyuhyun lagi.

"KAU APAKAN CHULLIEKU?!" bentak Hangeng gege murka.

"A-aniii… a-akuu…" Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Hangeng gege memang terlihat menyeramkan sekarang.

"Hannie hyung…"

Hangeng gege menoleh kearah Yeye hyung sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ah, apa kabar Yesungie? Tunggu ne, hyung ada urusan. Setelah ini hyung akan mentraktir ice cream kesukaanmu!" ia mengecup pipi Yeye hyung, lalu kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Dengan senyum yang telah hilang sama sekali dari tampangnya.

"Kau punya waktu lima detik untuk menjelaskan, sebelum aku memukulmu dengan SANGAT keras…" ancam Hangeng gege dengan suara rendah. Dan aku tahu dia tidak sedang bercanda. Kutatap Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat pasi.

Mati. Mati dah nih anak.

:

:

Magnae evil itu menghabiskan waktu hampir sejam untuk menjelaskan kronologis mengapa Heechul hyung bisa masuk rumah sakit. Tentu saja dengan sedikit bumbu 'penyedap'. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun masih mencintai nyawanya.

Ya… dan dia menyelamatkan nyawanya itu dengan cara mengambing-hitamkan Sungjoon.

Hangeng gege melotot. Benar-benar melotot. "JADI ADA NAMJA YANG MELAKUKAN ITU PADA YESUNGIE?!" pekiknya panik. "MANA?! AKAN KUHAJAR NAMJA ITU! MANA DIA?!"

Semua langsung menunjuk Sungjoon yang sedang asyik memeluk-meluk Yeye hyung –tidak mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun mengenai rencana Heechul hyung untuk membullynya.

DUAKH

Satu kepalan tinju Hangeng gege meluncur mulus kedinding disamping kepala Sungjoon. Bahkan sebuah retakan nampak saking kuatnya tinju namja china itu.

Kyuhyun mengkeret. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa selamat dari tinju Hangeng gege tadi?

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan pada Yesungie…?" Hangeng gege memang berbisik, namun kami masih dapat mendengar nada pembunuh disuaranya.

Sungjoon tetap dengan wajah –tak-tahu-apa-yang-kau-bicarakan–nya. "Um… memeluknya?" jawabnya dengan senyum cerah.

… Sungguh. Aku bersumpah. Ada yang aneh dengan namja ini! Padahal Hangeng gege jelas-jelas memamerkan tatapan membunuhnya!

Hangeng hyung hampir lepas kendali dan merobek mulut Sungjoon, namun gerakannya terhenti saat pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Ia langsung menerjang sang dokter dan menembaknya(?) dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"BAGAIMANA KEADAANNYA DOK?! SAKITNYA TIDAK PARAH 'KAN?! APA DIA SEHAT-SEHAT SAJA?! APA DIA MASIH BISA HAMIL?!"

Buagh

Kepala Hangeng hyung segera menjadi sasaran ciuman 'panas'(?) sandal Leeteuk hyung.

Dokter itu tersenyum canggung. "N-ne, Heechulsshi sudah baik-baik saja. kalian bisa melihatnya jika kalian mau. Permisi…" dokter itu buru-buru pergi. Pasti merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Hangeng hyung.

Hei. Namja mana bisa hamil!

Yah, by the way, kami semua langsung masuk kedalam ruang perawatan tanpa ba-bi-bu. Dan yang kami temukan, Heechul hyung yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjangnya. Jarum infus tertanam ditangannya.

Keadaannya sungguh menyedihkan. Mengingatkanku akan kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Chullie!" Hangeng gege langsung menggenggam tangan Heechul hyung lembut. Membuat namja cantik itu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menoleh kesamping, dan menemukan wajah khawatir Hangeng gege.

"Hann… ie…?" lirihnya.

Hangeng gege tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya sambil mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Heechul hyung, membuat jarak yang memisahkan mereka menjadi sangat tipis.

Heechul hyung terkekeh. "Ne, nan gwenchana." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. "DAN MINGGIR DULU! KAU MENGHALANGI PANDANGANKU! MANA BABYKU?!"

Heechul hyung berkata begitu setelah mendorong wajah Hangeng gege dengan sadisnya.

"Yesung disini, Heebongie hyung!" Yeye hyung melepas pelukan Sungjoon, dan melangkah mendekati ranjang rawat Heechul hyung.

Mata Heechul hyung berkaca-kaca. ia merentangkan tangan bermaksud memeluk Yesung. "BABY-"

Grep

Hangeng gege merangkul Yeye hyung, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Heechul hyung yang sudah berwajah 'WTF?!'.

"Hannie hyung?" Yeye hyung menatap Hangeng gege dengan heran.

Hangeng gege tersenyum. "Kau dengar tadi 'kan, Yesungie? Heechul bilang dia baik-baik saja. jangan khawatir." Ucapnya dengan nada santai –namun aku tahu ada dendam disuaranya itu. "Kita makan ice cream dulu ne, hyung traktir."

Kedua obsidian Yeye hyung berbinar mendengar kata es krim. "Sungie mau rasa vanilla!" ia tersenyum super imut. Kalau saja tidak ingat akan penampilanku yang uke banget, sudah kuserang namja kura-kura itu dari tadi!

Hangeng gege tertawa. "Apapun untukmu, baby. Kajja~!"

Tap tap

Blam

Pintu ruang rawat itu tertutup. Meninggalkan kami yang terdiam. Juga seorang namja cantik yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

BRAK

"YAK KAU CHINA OLENG! KEMBALIKAN BABYKU! DASAR SUAMI DURHAKAAAAA!"

:

:

Untuk mempersingkat cerita, Heechul hyung sudah diijinkan pulang. Dan akhirnya semua member memutuskan –dengan seenaknya– untuk mengantar Yeye hyung kerumah orang tuanya menggunakan van milik Super Junior.

Mobil Sungjoon menghilang. Jangan tanya aku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang aku tahu, tadi aku sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan Hangeng gege yang meloak mobil sport Sungjoon dengan harga murah.

Mobil van itu terus melaju. Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung didepan –dengan posisi Kangin hyung yang mengemudi, dibaris kedua ada aku, Sungmin hyung, dan Shindong hyung. Baris ketiga Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung, dan Kibum. Baris keempat ada Heechul hyung, Hangeng gege, dan tentu saja Yeye hyung. Sementara dibaris paling belakang ada Sungjoon, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon hyung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa disini, Hangeng gege?" tanya Sungmin hyung heran.

"Aku ada syuting didekat Gangnam. Jadi saat mendapat telepon dari manajer hyung soal ORANG ITU, aku langsung buru-buru kemari. Dan sepertinya ORANG ITU baik-baik saja. Hhh, setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengan Yesungie. Mian hyung tidak bisa merayakan ultahmu kemarin ne, Sungie."

"Gwenchana, yang penting hyung mengingatnya!"

"Hum~!"

"YAKK! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG!"

Terdengar bentakan Heechul hyung dibelakang.

Hening… atmosfer terasa sangat berat karena perseteruan HanChul couple dalam memperebutkan Yeye hyung, juga aura gelap tiga seme labil itu. Sungjoon tampak tenang-tenang saja. Sesekali ia memainkan jemari mungil Yeye hyung yang terulur kepadanya, namun segera dihentikan oleh sang ibu tiri, Heechul hyung.

Dan sepertinya Eunhyuk hyung yang selalu hyper itu tidak suka dengan keadaan yang terlalu tenang. "Hyuung! Putar lagu doong!" pintanya, dan diamini kekasih ikannya yang sama hypernya.

Leeteuk hyung mengernyit. "Tapi lagunya tidak ada, Hyukkie ah. Kau lupa, beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae iseng mengotak-atik pemutar musik dimobil ini? Dan hasilnya sudah pasti kau tahu. Namanya juga Electronics Killer." Sindir Leeteuk hyung.

Donghae hyung terdengar menggerutu.

"Tenang hyung! Aku sudah menyiapkan lagu!" Eunhyuk hyung melempar sebuah kaset dan kabar baiknya, kaset itu jatuh mengenai kepalaku. "Ups, mian, Wookie ya! Heheheh!"

Aku menyodorkan kaset lagu itu kepada Leeteuk hyung dengan bibir terpout.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Leeteuk hyung langsung memutar kaset pemberian Eunhyuk hyung. Mari berdoa semoga isi kaset itu bukan desahannya saat NC-an dengan kekasih ikannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar lagu yang sangat asing. Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu yang intronya begini. Ada indianya, tapi ada kesan arabnya juga…

"Lagu apa ini, Eunhyuk ah?" tanya Sungmin hyung dengan kecurigaan yang kentara.

"Sstt! Diam! Dengarkan saja!"

Kami memutuskan untuk diam, dan mendengar lagu asing itu.

Sebuah suara mendadak muncul.

_Heeii~ senangnya dalam hati… kalau beristri duaa… oh sepertiii duniaaaa… anaa yaaang punya~…_ (Ceritanya lagu ini dibikin Korean versionnya *ngaco*)

WTH?! Lagu macam apa itu?!

"Wahh, lagu ini mah, Kyuhyun banget!" celetuk Shindong hyung.

"MWO?! Apaan?! Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Istriku hanya Yesungie baby seorang!"

PLETAK

"AUH! Yak! Kuda! Kau tak berhak memukulku!" terdengar bentakan Kyuhyun dibelakang.

"Hmm… tapi sepertinya memang cocok denganmu, Kyu. Kau lupa dengan istri pertamamu?" tanyaku iseng.

"Mwo? Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"PSPmu!" jawabku dan disambut oleh tawa memberdeul.

"A-appp…!" aku yakin wajah Kyuhyun sudah merah padam sekarang.

Lagi-lagi lagu gaje itu mengalun.

_Kepada istri tuaa… kanda sayang padamuuu~… oh kepadaaa… istri mudaaa~… I say I love you~…_

_Istri tua merajuk, balik kerumah istri muuu~daaa~… bila dua-duanya merajuukk~ ana kawin tigaa~a~…_

"GANTIII~~~!" jerit Kyuhyun OOC.

Leeteuk hyung buru-buru mengganti lagu.

Tiba-tiba muncul lagu lain lagi.

_Bang Toyiibb~ bang Toyiib~ kenaaa~pa… taa~k pulang-puuu~laaang~? Anakmu, anakmu, panggil-panggil namamuu~ _(Korean version!*author ngotot* eh, jadinya Toyib oppa dong?/plak)

"Nah loh," semua melirik kearah Kibum. "Itu sih, lagumu."

Wajah Kibum merah padam. "Cerewet!"

Aku tersenyum. Lagu ini benar-benar mengisahkan cerita cinta KiSung. Si seme gak pulang-pulang, ninggalin ukenya sendirian dirumah. Akhirnya diembat orang lain deh.

_Tiga kali puaasaa~ tiga kali lebaran. Abang tak pulang-pulaang… sepucuk suratpun tak datang~_

_Sadar-sadarlah abaaang~… inget anak istrimu~! Cepat-cepatlah pulaang~ semua rindukanmuu~…_

"Aku tidak suka lagu ini…" gumam Yeye hyung lirih. Suaranya bergetar, hendak menangis. Sepertinya lagu ini mengena dihatinya.

"GANTIII!" jerit Hangeng gege dan Heechul hyung panik.

Leeteuk hyung buru-buru mengganti lagu.

Hening sejenak.

Namun sebuah suara mendadak muncul.

_Ada suatu permainaan~ permainan unik sekalii~ orang naik kuda, tapi kuda bohong. Namanyaa~ kudaaa~ lumpiii~ng_ (Still Korean Version!*maksa*)

"WTF!" Siwon hyung tumben-tumbennya memaki begitu.

Heechul hyung sudah ngakak dibelakang.

_Anehnya permainan iniii~ orangnya bisa lupa diriii~ dia makan rumpuut~ juga makan kaca~_

"WHAT?!" semua kompak menjerit. Makan kaca?! "Hebat juga kau, Siwon ah!" komentar Sungmin hyung dengan kagum.

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU!"

Dia tidak terima.-_-

_Ini kuda lumping~ kuda lumping~ kuda lumping~ kesuruupaaann~_

"Kau kesurupan hyung?" tanya Kibum kurang ajar.

"BERISIK!"

_Ini kuda lumping~ kuda lumping~ kuda lumping~ loncat-loncataaan~_

"Kau aktif juga yah, Ma~ hyung~!" goda Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang –kuyakini– benar-benar evil.

"GAN-TIIII~~~!" jerit Siwon hyung dengan megaphone yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

Leeteuk hyung cemberut. "Kalian pikir aku ini tukang ganti lagu apa!" keluhnya, tapi tetap mengganti lagu.

Hening…

Tapi tiba-tiba,

"**A-aahh~! Uuhh~! H-Haeehh~ d-deepeeerhh~! Ahh~ f-fasth… erhh… mmh~…"**

"**Hyukkieh… kau… sangathhh seksi… sshh… ah…"**

"**A-ahngghh~ a-aku tidak tah… AHHHNN!"**

"**Ughh~ HYUKKIEEH!"**

**Cproot…**

"**Hhhh… hh… s-saranghaeyoh… Haeh…"**

"**Nado, Hyukkie…"**

Semua melotot. Apa yang-

"YAAKK! LEE DONGHAEEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BABBOOOO!" jerit Eunhyuk hyung dengan wajah merah semerah bendera Indonesia(?). Sepertinya Donghae hyung diam-diam memasukkan rekaman suaranya dengan Eunhyuk hyung kedalam kaset yang berjudul '4 lagu Indonesia yang telah di ubah ke Korean version eksklusif pilihan Lee Donghae(?)'. Dan Eunhyuk hyung yang benar-benar polos itu mengira itu hanya kumpulan lagu-lagu biasa.

Jeritan Eunhyuk hyung pun hanya disambut kekasihnya dengan cengiran mesum diwajahnya.

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan Eunhyuk hyung yang mengamuk, menjambak, memukul, menendang, menampar, dan mencium(?) kekasih ikannya yang nakal itu.

:

:

-Mouse And Rabbit~…

"KYAAAA! ITU SUJU OPPADEUUULL~! ADA HANGENG OPPAAA~! KYAAA~~! ADA SUNGJOON OPPA JUGAAA~!"

"KYAAA! MANAA?! MANA?! MY SUNGYEEEE~~!" aku sweatdrop mendengar jeritan yeoja yang kuyakini fujoshi itu.

"Aish, KyuSungnya mau dibawa kemana coba." Keluh Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Ck, KyuSung tak berguna. WonSung dong…" celetuk Siwon hyung dengan wajah serupa.

"Hmph, dasar couple palsu. Couple real itu Cuma KiSung saja!" Kibum mendengus meremehkan.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Kyaa~ Siwon oppa, Kyuhyun oppa, dan… siapapun dirimu! Jangan berkelahi karena akuuu~!"

… Dasar yeoja kege-eran.

Tiga seme labil itu tersadar, mereka sedang didepan umum.

"Yak, berkelahinya nanti saja! apa kalian tidak malu jadi bahan tontonan?" sindir Shindong hyung, dan hanya mendapat decakkan malas dari ketiga seme labil tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mereka tidak mengenalmu, Kibum ah." ujar Kangin hyung dengan wajah simpatik.

Sementara Kibum sudah memasang wajah nelangsa. "Whatever."

"Hm? Hyung!"

Aku menoleh keasal suara, dan menemukan Jongjin tengah melangkah setengah berlari kearah kami. Ia langsung memeluk Yeye hyung dengan gembira.

"Selamat datang, hyung~!" sambut Jongjin sambil melepas pelukannya. "Maaf kemarin aku tidak sempat mengunjungimu! Aku akan membuatkan cake untukmu!" ujarnya ceria. "Aku akan kerumah sebentar! Ah, hyungdeul," dia menatap kami satu persatu. "Tolong jaga cafe ne! Annyeong~!"

Tanpa mendengar sanggahan kami, Jongjin sudah berlari keluar cafe.

"Apa boleh buat…" Leeteuk hyung menyeret kami semua kekamar mandi.

Blam

"Nah," Leeteuk hyung menatap kami satu persatu. "Kita akan bekerja di cafe. Sebisa mungkin kurangi sifat kekanakkan kalian! Sopan pada tamu! Jangan kasar! Terutama kamu, Kim Heechul!"

"Yak!"

"Jangan menebar fanservice! Kita disini untuk berjualan, bukan tebar pesona! Juga layani para tamu dengan baik! Paham!?"

"Paham, Teukie hyuunggg…" sahut kami semua malas.

"Arraseo, Leeteuksshi." Sungjoon mengangguk paham.

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum. "Oke! Ayo kita mulai! Lagipula, bisa sesusah apa sih?" tanyanya percaya diri.

* * *

><p>-30 Minutes Later…<p>

"Iya, iya, mohon bersabar! Shindong ah? apa kopinya sudah siap?"

"Ups…"

"MWO?! Kenapa kau malah meminumnya?! Ish! Sungmin ah! dimana- KENAPA KAU MALAH MAIN GITAR?!"

Jreeng~ jreeeng~ (bunyi petikan gitar)

"APA KAU MENDENGARKU?! HAIISHH! LUPAKAN!"

"Kyu! Apa pesanan tamu yang lain sudah kau- Magnae! Kenapa kau malah main dengan selingkuhanmu(read: psp), HAH!?"

"Bosan."

"GRRR!"

"Kim Heechuuul~!"

"YAK! BERAPA UMURMU!? PANGGIL AKU OPPA!"

"Heechul ah! sudah kubilang jangan kasar!"

"U-uuuh, Sungjoon oppa…"

"Ne, Sungie?"

Chu~

"KYAAA~~~~!"

"SUNGJOONSSHIII! HENTIKAAN! JANGAN GREPE YESUNG DISINIII!"

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BABYKU!?"

"BABY HYUUUNGG!"

Brak

Brugh

"Hyukkiee~!"

"Hahahah~! Kejar aku, Hae ah!"

Drap drap drap

Praaangg

Graak

Craang

SPLASH

Leeteuk hyung basah kuyup akibat 'cipratan' teh panas yang dengan tidak sengaja disenggol oleh duo ikan-monyet yang asyik berlari-lari itu.

"AUUUHHH! YAK! KALIAN BERDUAA! CEPAT KEMARIIII~~!"

"Hahahah! Lihat itu, Hyukkie! Leeteuk hyung teriak-teriak sendiri~!"

"Hahahha, iya~! Aneh yah! Ah, dan kenapa pula dia basah-basahan begitu~? Aneh~!"

"Nee~! Teukie hyung memang sudah tambah tua~!"

"HOIII!"

Aku menatap kearah Leeteuk hyung dengan bosan. Sudah setengah jam ini dihabiskan Leeteuk hyung dengan menjerit dan memekik. Salahkan orang-orang kejam disana itu.

… Sepertinya keriput Teukie hyung akan bertambah.

"Oppa~!"

Aku menoleh, dan langsung tersenyum kearah salah seorang tamu. "Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin memesan milk tea satu~!"

Aku mengangguk sambil mencatat pesanannya.

"Oppa, omong-omong kenapa oppadeul datang kemari beramai-ramai? Kenapa ada Hangeng oppa juga? Kibum oppa juga, kapan mereka datang?" tanya yeoja itu antusias.

"Emm, kami kemari untuk mengantar Yesungie hyung~! Ah, dan soal dua namja itu, nanti kau tanyakan sendiri pada mereka!" ujarku ramah.

"Nee, arraseo~! Ah, oppa! Adikku sangat mengidolakanmu, dia titip salam jika aku bertemu denganmu~!"

"Jinjja? Kirimkan salamku juga padanya ya~! dan bilang aku-"

"YAK, KIM RYEOWOOK! JANGAN NGERUMPI DISITU!"

:

:

"Hiks hiks hiks…"

Kami semua menatap Leeteuk hyung yang sudah menangis dipelukan Kangin hyung. Cafe sudah ditutup –paksa– oleh Leeteuk hyung beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak kuat lagi katanya.

"Sst, uljimma chagi…" bisik Kangin hyung sambil menepuk pelan punggung Leeteuk hyung.

"Hiks hiks… aku stress, Kangin ah…" isak Leeteuk hyung putus asa.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. "Mianhae, hyuung…" ucapku dan diamini yang lainnya.

"Mianne, hyuung…" gumam si duo ikan-monyet dengan tampang memelas. Menatap Leeteuk hyung dengan manic mereka yang sudah dibesar-besarkan –berusaha menunjukkan tampang anak anjing yang tak bisa dilawan.

Leeteuk hyung terlihat terharu. Mudah sekali.

"Kalian-"

Krieet

"Hyungiee~! Aku sudah membuatkanmu cake strawberry~!"

Jongjin muncul dengan sekotak besar yang kuyakini berisi cake.

Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sudah tancap gas kehadapan Jongjin dengan wajah antusias. Yang lainpun mengikuti, meninggalkan Leeteuk hyung yang kembali menangis dipelukan Kangin hyung.

"Jongwoonnieee~!" rupanya ummanya Yeye hyung juga datang. Dia mendekati Yeye hyung, lalu memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. "Saengil cukhae, Jongwoonnie! Mian umma terlambat memberimu selamat!"

"Gwenchana, umma!" Yeye hyung tersenyum manis sambil membalas pelukan ummanya.

"Jongwoonie,"

"Appa~!" Yeye hyung melepas lembut pelukan ummanya dan berlari kecil kearah appanya.

Mr. Kim tersenyum senang. "Saengil cukhae, ini hadiah untukmu." Ia menyodorkan kotak berwarna merah, warna kesukaan Yeye hyung.

"Gomawo, appa!" Yeye hyung dengan antusias membuka kadonya. Dan kedua obsidiannya langsung terbelalak. "Hwaa! Gantungan kunci kura-kura!" dia tersenyum manis. "Gomawo appa~! Aku suka!"

"Syukurlah~!" Mr. Kim tertawa senang.

"Hyung! Hyung! Cepat cicipi kue buatanku! Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung berbahaya nih!" jerit Jongjin panik sambil berupaya menjauhkan cake strawberry buatannya dari jangkauan Fishie couple.

Yeye hyung buru-buru mendekati Jongjin dan merampas kotak berisi kue tersebut sebelum HaeHyuk couple berhasil menjarahnya.

"Yaaahhh~~…" Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung mempoutkan bibir kompak.

Yeye hyung tersenyum imut. "Milikkuuu~~!" ujarnya sambil memeluk kotak kue itu.

… Dimataku dia terlihat seperti anak kindergarten yang tidak mau membagi makanannya dengan teman kindergartennya yang lain.

Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung langsung memeluk Yeye hyung sambil bergumam, "Awww~~…"

Lupa dengan kuenya.

"YAK! JANGAN PELUK-PELUK SEMBARANGAN!" bentak Heechul hyung sambil berupaya melepas pelukan HaeHyuk. Namun mereka sudah seperti lem yang menempel pada Yeye hyung.

… Akhirnya pelukan mereka baru terlepas saat Heechul hyung dengan kejamnya membakar majalah porno kepunyaan Eunhyuk hyung, dan menggoreng ikan asin dengan api dari majalah itu.

:

:

"Wuaah, ini buatanmu, Jongjinnie? Enak~!" sahut Yeye hyung sambil mengunyah cake strawberry buatan Jongjin yang disikatnya sendiri itu.

Eunhyuk hyung sedari tadi memandanginya dengan setetes iler yang meluncur indah dari sudut bibirnya.

Jongjin tersenyum bangga. "Gomawo, hyung~!"

"Yakin? Dia beli mungkin." Ledek Shindong hyung. Kesal dia tidak dibagi.

"Nee, benar tuh. Palsu, palsu." Sepertinya yang paling dendam disini adalah si maniak stroberi, Eunhyuk hyung.

"Diam kalian, bocah!" marah Heechul hyung yang sedari tadi setia membelai-belai surai Yeye hyung.

"Yesungie, nempel tuh." Ucap Hangeng gege sambil mengusap sudut bibir Yeye hyung dengan lembut.

Heechul hyung melompat, menerkam namja China itu, lalu memberinya beberapa 'tepukan' sayang dikepalanya.

"CHINA OLENG!"

BUAKH

BUGH

PLAKK

"Baby…" Tiga seme labil disana itu langsung beraksi –melihat dua guardian Yeye hyung yang paling kuat itu bertengkar. Kangin hyung masih sibuk menenangkan Leeteuk hyung yang masih mewek, Donghae hyung juga masih sibuk menangisi kematian salah seekor saudaranya. (Read: ikan asin yang digoreng Heechul hyung)

Aku? Aku dipaksa Mrs. Kim untuk memberitahu resep kue dadar andalanku. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa melangkah barang sejengkalpun –mengingat jemarinya yang dengan kuat mencengkram bahuku.

Yeye hyung tersenyum senang, lalu memeluk mereka bertiga dengan manja.

"…" HanChul couple menatap tiga namja labil itu dengan tatapan… tak terdefinisikan.

BUAGH

Tinju Hangeng gege memulai pesta.

Dan sibuklah HanChul couple itu, mengamuk dan menghajar ketiga namja yang sangat malang itu. Aku melirik kearah Sungjoon yang melangkah santai mendekati Yeye hyung.

"Kau senang, baby?"

Yeye hyung tersenyum dengan rona merah dikedua pipi chubbynya. "Ne, oppa! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan~!"

Sungjoon tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Aku ikut senang, baby. Saranghaeyo."

Chu~

"KYAAA~~~!"

Itu adalah teriakan Mrs. Kim dan beberapa ELFujoshi yang nekat mengintip dari balik jendela café.

GRRR!

"HYAKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BABY/SUNGIE/YEYE/HYUNGIEKUUUUUU!?"

* * *

><p>FIN~<p>

(Dengan gajenyaXD)/plak

Hwaaa, akhirnya ending juga~!XD mianne kalau garing!TwT"/plak

Yosh, sekalian mau promosi fic baru Ucchan/PLAK/ Lovely Day(s)! silahkan dilihaaatt~!XD yah, ini adalah penebus(?) karena LLT dan HLS akan hiatus!TwT/dikeroyok rame-rame/ habisnya feel ngelanjutinnya ilang…*pundung*

Yap! Ucchan mau ngucapin selamat untuk pernikahan Ming oppa! Meski sedikit tak rela!*seka ingus*/plak/ semoga Ming oppa bahagia!^^

Ucchan juga mau ngucapin selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan! Juga selamat tahun baruuuu~!XD

Oke, sekarang Ucchan akan membalas review! Gomawo atas reviewnya dichapt kemarin ne!XD hana, deul, set, YAAKKK!/plak

* * *

><p>Ftkyusung: "Woaah~! Gomaptaa~!XD hhuhuuh, HaeHyuk memang salah satu pair kesukaan yang sering Ucchan nistakan!digeplak/ iya juga ne… … TAPI BAGUS KAAANNN~~~?8D *wajah maniak*/PLAK/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Ft chaan~!"

Mylovelyyeye: "Yaayy~~!XD artinya misi(tersembunyi) fic ini untuk bikin readerdeul ketawa berhasiiilll~~~!XD/plak/ hohoo, 'kan? 'kan? Yemma memang tercipta untuk dimiliki banyak seme~~/ditendang/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Moga-moga gak mengecewakan! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Love chaann~!^3^"

sukayesunguke: "Gomaptaa~!^^ ne~! Ucchan juga sayang Yemmaaa~!*jerit sambil hug yemma*/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut nih! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Uke chaan~~!^w^"

r3diavolo89: "Gyahahah! Yemma diembat Ucchan yah?!8D (Trias eonnie: BUKAN LU!*tendang Ucchan menjauh*) khukhukhu~ Ucchan memang lagi pengen bales dendam kedaddydeul… itu wondad kelihatan makin 'gatel'/plak/ sama member lain. Kyuppa… playboy cap evil… sementara itu Bumdad bilang mau balik, tapi gak balik-balik!*buang ingus* gomawo reviewnya ne, Trias eonnie~!X3"

rina afrida: "Kekekek~!XD hebat kan? Tapi kok kesannya Yemma murahan yah?-_-(Yemma: kan kamu yang ketik!*bacok Ucchan*) yah, lebih bagus kalo semenya ditambah dong!8D*iket Heemeonie n Wookie noona*/plak/ mian ini bukan uplat…TT gomawo reviewnya ne, Rina chaaan~~!:3"

afifah . kulkasnyachangmin: "Gomawooo!XD semoga yg chapt ini juga lucu ne…TwT" udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Afi chaaan~!^0^9"

sisil . li24: "Hohoho, uke babbo itu justru lebih imut, Sil chan~!X3/PLAK/ ih, Yemma cocoknya sama Ucchan dong~!8D/plakk/ udah Ucchan lanjut!XD moga-moga Sil chan suka! Gomawo reviewnya, Sil chaaan~!^W^"

CloudYesungie: "Gyahahah! Kalo gak somplak bukan Super Junior namanya~!/BUAGH/ Inii obat sakit peruutt!*nyodorin obat sakit perut sambil ikut gegulingan*/ditendang/ Yosh, udah Ucchan lanjutt~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Clo chaaan~!^U^/"

jeremy kim84: "Tentu! Rencananya sih mau ditambah lagi 6 seme biar genap!/ditendang/ hohooh!XD semoga chapt ini juga bisa bikin ketawa!XD n mian gak bisa uplat!TWT" gomawo reviewnya ne, Emy chaaan~!X)"

Hanna Byun: "Nyahahaha!XD*ketawa ala tante girang*/dijambak/ begini lebih jelasnya… 3 seme labil plus Sungjoon itu suka Yemma, Wookie noona udah nganggep Yemma kayak kakaknya sendiri. Masalah Heemeonie sih, dia emang posesif gitu deh~~!XD kalo masalah siapa pacar Yemma, udah jelas kan?'-' pacarnya Ucchan…/Dibanting/ udah dilanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hanna chan~!\^O^/"

CLOUDSiwonest: "Syukurlah Clouds chan suka~!TwTb hmmm, pas Ucchan bangun sih, malah udah kesiangan… akibatnya Ucchan jadi telat skolah…QWQ ne! ucchan berencana untuk memimpikan NC Yemma sampai selesai! Tapi selalu saja Ucchan kebangun sebelum benar-benar selesai…TwT" mian lama ne!T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Clouds chaan~~!XD"

Yanie: "Nyahahah, skali-skali mereka disiksa kan gak masalah~!/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Yanie chan~~!^W^/"

Cha2LoveKorean: "Nyhahaha, Ucchan lagi pengen jadi bad boy(?) sih~!/ditendang readerdeul/ nyahahha, gak gak, Chulma itu itu ummanya~! Kalo appanya Yemma lagi dichina untuk urusan pekerjaan~/plak/ maunya sih emang ditambah 6, tapi sayangnya gak bisa terealisasikan…TwT dua-duanya mungkin!/digampar Chulmeonie/ yoosshh!X3 gomawo reviewnya ne, Cha-cha chaaann~!^U^9"

yesungie lover: "Gyaaah! Mian! Ucchan emang aneh! Namanya juga gol. Darah AB~!/ditendang AB line yang lain/ udah Ucchan lanjut~! Btw, ada fic baru lagi tuh/ditendang/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Lover chaan~!XD"

sekarzane: "Yaayyy~!^W^ ne, sebenarnya pengen ditambah lagi/plak/ tapi karena keterbatasan jumlah naskah, jadi ide itu tak dapat direalisasikan…TwT" udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Zane chaan~!XD"

SasaClouds: "Gyahahah!XD itu pujian atau sindiran?:3/plak/ ehhh? Waeee?0,0 kalo semenya makin banyak, makin bagus! Biar Yemma puas pas nc-an/PLAKKK/ yosh! Moga-moga chapt ini juga kocak ne!TwT gomawo reviewnya, Sasa chaan~~!XD"

* * *

><p>Selesaiii~! Mian kalo ada yang terlewat! Ucchan akan berusaha lebih keras lagi!XD<p>

Yah, singkat kata,

Review Please? **;3**


End file.
